¿Y Sasuke-kun?
by Modoroshi
Summary: —¡Alguna compañera de clase te gustará, Naruto! —¡Ni hablar! —habló el rubio, volviendo a dirigirse a su cuarto con la esperanza de que su alocada madre dejase el tema. Iluso de él, olvidándose de quién había heredado su tozudez…/Two drabbles; AU.
1. Enturbiando el tema

Naruto** Copyright ©** Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencias: ligero shonen-ai, madre alocada (¿?)

* * *

**¿Y Sasuke-kun?  
»**Modoroshi

**·**

Kushina adoraba a su hijo, deseando que creciera feliz y fuerte, que tuviese a alguien en quien apoyarse en momentos de dolor y pena; que tuviese una persona especial que no fuesen ni ella ni Minato.

Pero Naruto no ponía ni un poquito de su parte.

—¡Alguna compañera de clase te gustará, Naruto!

Los ojos añiles del áureo observaban con desconfianza a su madre arrugando morros, disconforme con la soltería de su retoño. Él estaba bien como estaba, sin preocuparse de fechas importantes, ni estar haciendo arrumacos día sí y noche también con una mujer que sufriría de cambios de ánimo cada cinco minutos, llevándole al cine para ver aquellas escalofriantes películas cursis en las cuales los protagonistas son dos enamorados y solo se ven besos y besos y más besos…

Un escalofrío le erizó el cabello de la nuca y le hizo abrir como platos sus bellos ojos claros, mirando a su madre como si le hubiese propuesto bajar al infierno.

—¡Ni hablar! —habló el rubio, volviendo a dirigirse a su cuarto con la esperanza de que su alocada madre dejase el tema. Iluso de él, olvidándose de quién había heredado su tozudez…

—¿Y qué me dices de Hinata-chan? ¿Eh, eh? —picó su pelirroja madre, con la mirada brillante y sin darse por vencida. Ante la mención de la tímida Hyûga, Naruto paró y miró hacia los ojos gris-violeta que esperaban una respuesta.

—B-bueno… Hinata-chan es buena chica, pero le falta carácter-ttebayo. Orgullo tal vez, cómo decirlo…

—Entiendo…—susurró Kushina, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su hijo. Entonces pensó en una pelirrosa que tenía exactamente lo que trataba de decir el rubio. — ¿Y Sakura-chan?

El áureo hizo una mueca de terror.

—¡A ella le sobra, dattebayo! —chilló escandalizado su hijo ante su sola mención.

—¿Y Sasuke-kun?—propuso la pelirroja medio en broma. No esperaba el silencio de su hijo.

Ante la mención del Uchiha, el áureo sin siquiera darse cuenta empezó a imaginar, emprendiendo un camino mentalmente que no le pareció tan malo. Sasuke no le obligaría a ver películas pastelosas, es más, le mataría si llegase a proponer algo así; tampoco debía preocuparse de llegar puntual o de recordar algún evento importante sobre la relación -séase, aniversario-…

No le pareció tan malo, incluso le era agradable. El cosquilleo en su vientre lo confirmaba.

Los ojos de Kushina se clavaron en el rostro tostado de su retoño y no pudo más que sonreír maliciosamente al ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Así que Sasuke, eh…—susurró, provocando que los ojos añiles de su hijo se clavasen en ella como si fuese un animalillo acorralado.

Naruto tragó fuerte, debía avisar a Sasuke de la futura amenaza en la que su madre se había convertido… Y darle muchas explicaciones, muchas.


	2. Iluminando el tema

El otro día con las prisas, la emoción y tal (¿), se me olvidó decir que es un regalo atrasado para una buena amiga mía a la que hacia tiempo que no contactaba A modo de compensación por el retraso decidí hacer una pequeña continuación dónde se vea... ya lo leeréis [¿]

**Sonohanara**, espero que te guste uvu

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo

* * *

Naruto** Copyright ©** Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencias: shonen-ai

* * *

**¿Y Sasuke-kun?  
»**Modoroshi

**·**

—Bien, ¿qué querías?

Sudó la gota gorda. No pensaba ir directo al grano, pensaba dar un gran -gran gran- rodeo al tema en cuestión y dejar que su pedante amigo adivinase o intuyese de lo que estaba hablando, utilizando esa gran inteligencia propia de los Uchiha que se jactaba de tener. Pero no, Sasuke debía preguntar e ir al grano, porque Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto y nada era lo suficientemente importante como para quitarle su valioso tiempo.

—Engreído...—susurró el áureo, mirando con cierto desdén al moreno frente él. Los ojos almendrados y oscuros como obsidiana de Sasuke brillaron ofendidos y molestos. A Naruto le recordó a un elegante minino hasta que se escuchó un gruñido, reafirmando sin lugar a dudas que el orgulloso niñito complaciente de papá se había molestado más que ofendido.

Tragó fuerte.

—P-pues... Verás, mi madre me estuvo asaltando a preguntas sobre chi-...

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo—interrumpió el moreno, arqueando una fina y perfecta ceja.

—¡Déjame acabar, teme!—chilló Naruto con su escandalosa voz— El caso es que también mencionó tu nombre y yo me callé demasiado tiempo, mi madre pensó cosas raras -que definitivamente no haría contigo- y fue corriendo a avisar a la tuya—explicó de carrerilla al ver como el rostro siempre impasible de su mejor amigo empezaba a demostrar un gran enfado.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.

—Ahora entiendo la insistencia de mi madre—susurró, rascando su barbilla en actitud pensativa que duró hasta que las palabras que había escuchado hacia apenas un minuto hicieron que mirase a su amigo de brillantes ojos añiles—. ¿Por qué te callaste, Naruto? ¿No estarías imaginando esas cosas que no harías conmigo, cierto?

Algo le dijo al aludido que Sasuke estaba utilizando _ligeramente_ su sarcasmo, tal vez por esa mirada maliciosa o esa sonrisa de medio lado que parecía acallar la risa interior del niñito presumido. ¡Pues él era Namikaze Naruto y no le daría esa satisfacción por más que su sonrisa le embobase!

... Él no había pensado eso. No, no, no; para nada.

—¡Pues no, sólo imaginaba cómo seria tener una relación contigo!—dijo orgulloso, sacando pecho. ¡Cómo iba a pensar él cosas raras que harían él mismo y Sasuke, por favor!

Miró a su mejor amigo ante el súbito mutismo.

—Realmente eres un dobe—suspiró el Uchiha, observando al áureo y su casi palpable confusión que ignoró con bastante facilidad. Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse sin dar explicación alguna.

—¡Oi, Sasuke, ¿por qué dices eso?!—gritó su inocente buen "amigo", provocando una sonrisa ganadora en sus finos labios. Pero Naruto no pensaba dejar aquello así, demandaba saber el por qué, pero al parecer su diminuto cerebro no entendía que él no quería darle un por qué.— ¡Contesta maldito bastardo!

Bufó, giró en redondo con sus ojos de obsidiana brillando amenazantes. Al percibir como Naruto retrocedía inconscientemente ante el enfado que demostraba su mirada, le agarró del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y estampó sus labios contra los del intimidado rubio sin ninguna delicadeza o miramiento. La danza de sus labios sobre los de él duraron unos instantes que a ambos se les antojaron eternos, volviendo su respiración brusca y errática por querer domar al otro y buscar aire sin romper el beso; las tres eran imposibles para ambos.

Sasuke lo rompió, en contra de sus deseos y seguramente de los del áureo. Se relamió y arregló la camisa que Naruto había arrugado al agarrarse.

—Espero haberte iluminado.

* * *

Y aquí el final de esta curiosa historia u.u

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han comentado, faveado y seguido ;w; En serio, muchísimas gracias, os lo agradezco y espero de corazón que lo hayáis disfrutado.


End file.
